Inside A Bottle
"Finster!" said Dark Specter. "Yes, Dark Specter?" asked Finster. "Make me a monster that I will be pleased with," said Dark Specter. "I have the perfect monster in mind," said Finster, "let me go back to my laboratory," Finster went back to his laboratory and created a troll monster called Trollster. He went to present the monster to Dark Specter. "What's his name?" asked Dark Specter. "Trollster, my lord!" said Finster. "And what is that bottle for?" asked Dark Specter. "Imprisoning people," said Finster, "especially the Power Rangers!" "I love it!" said Dark Specter, "send him down immediately!" "At once, Dark Specter!" said Finster. Trollster went down to Angel Grove, popped the cork of his bottle, and began imprisoning people. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers responded quickly. Kai immediately noticed what the monster was doing. "What's that monster doing?" asked Kai, "he's taking people inside of a bottle! We have to stop him!" "Right!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed. They then approached Trollster after they morphed. "That's enough!" said Lauren. "Whatever!" said Trollster. Then some Planet Patrol soldiers appeared. The rangers defeated all of them. "Now, it's your ''turn!" said Kai. Then, Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and the rangers noticed it. "Run!" said TJ. Unfortunately, TJ and Kai were caught inside the bottle, leaving Lauren. Lauren went into hiding among some trees. "Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where are you?" Then Lauren came out of hiding. "Here I am!" said Lauren, "and I am the ranger that's going to take you down!" "Whatever," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join the evil empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you!" "I pick ''neither!" said Lauren. "Suit yourself!" said Trollster. Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Lauren was faster. She took her blaster and blasted the hand that carried the bottle, causing him to drop the bottle which shattered on the ground and released everyone who was inside, including Kai and TJ. The public continued with its daily business, and Kai and TJ returned to the battle scene. Then Kai put his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I don't know what you did," said Kai, "but thanks!" "Yeah!" said TJ. "No problem!" said Lauren, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?" "Right!" said TJ and Kai. Kai removed his arm from Lauren's shoulder. Trollster's hand that once carried the bottle was injured, and he was holding it in his opposite arm. The rangers noticed this. "Look!" said Kai, "he's injured! Let's finish him!" "Right," said TJ, "Fire Defender, now!" The three rangers combined their weapons and formed the Fire Defender. "Ready," said TJ, "fire!" The blast left Trollster unconscious. Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Okay, here's the plan," said TJ, "we will attack him separately until the first one who sees him pop the cork of his bottle. The first one who sees him pop the cork of his bottle will do a flame attack at him, and then, we will attack him with the Fire Megazord! You guys with me?" "I'm with you, Tommy!" said Lauren. "I'm with you, too," said Kai. "Great!" said TJ, "then, let's call the zords!" TJ got on his Element Com. "Tommy," said TJ, "we need the zords!" "They're on the way!" said Tommy. The zords came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord. They surrounded and attacked Trollster from all directions. As a result, Trollster had trouble focusing, so he decided to pop the cork of his bottle, and then Lauren in the Eagle Fire Zord blasted him with a flame attack causing him to drop the bottle that he was carrying. This time, there was nothing inside of it. Trollster placed his injured hand that carried the bottle in his opposite arm. "Looks like he's injured again!" said Kai. "Alright, guys," said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!" The three rangers combined their zords to form the Fire Megazord. They delivered several punches to Trollster, but he was too weak to fight back. "Fire Saber, now!" said TJ. The Fire Saber appeared in the Fire Megazord's right hand. Then they fired it up and thrust it through Trollster, and then Trollster fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Finster!" said Dark Specter. Finster hid from Dark Specter because he knew that he was displeased with his monster. At least, he decided to wait until he calmed down a little. "Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "and good job, Lauren for your courage when you fought that monster by yourself!" "No problem, Tommy!" said Lauren. They all smiled and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Power Rangers Element Dash